The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to system and method of feeding and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods of guiding a placement of a naso/orogastric feeding tube and the monitoring of naso/orogastric feeding tube feeding events.
Naso/orogastric feeding, such as esophageal, gastric, duodenal and/or enteral feeding is a form of alimentation and/or metabolic support in which nutrient formulas or medicaments are delivered directly to the gastrointestinal tract, the stomach, duodenum or the jejunum. In the majority of cases, nutrient administration is accomplished through use of a tube based device or system, delivering the nutrient through the patient's pharynx and esophagus directly into the stomach, the duodenum or jejunum. One of the difficulties of naso/orogastric feeding is the increased occurrence of aspiration pneumonia caused by reflux-stomach contents going up to the pharynx of the patient initial incorrect feeding tube placement or tube migration while feeding.
A common preventive measure against reflux of stomach contents has been to elevate the patient's upper body into a semi-recumbent position (approximately 45°), thereby reducing the ascension of gastric material up the esophagus into the pharynx and lungs.